La folie du monde
by shirosaki35
Summary: Dans cette société futuriste, nous ne sommes rien. Juste des marionnettes dociles, complétement à la merci du système Sibyl. Nous sommes contrôlés et personne ne s'en rend compte, personne ne conteste. Alors ne m'en veuillez pas si je sombre, ne m'en veuillez pas si je tue, ne m'en veuillez pas si je deviens moi... OS sombre, présence d'une OC. Pas de couple.


**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**Alors non, je vous rassure je n'ai pas pété une durite bien que la prépa a due me griller quelques neurones... C'est donc dans la super ambiance des études supérieures que j'ai écrit ce texte. Je ne désespère pas de finir un de mes projets plus humoristique mais pour l'instant c'est encore quelque chose de angst que je publie... Avec une OC dans le genre malade mentale pas bien du tout dans sa tête...  
**

**Mais je suis contente! C'est, si je ne me trompe pas, la première fanfic française sur ce fandom! ...**

**Enfin, bref: Je remercie grandement ma bêta-reader. Merci beaucoup _Katsuri-san_!**

**Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le psycho-pass.

Un nouveau moyen de contrôler les gens en mesurant leur taux de stress.

Plus celui-ci devenait élevé, plus la probabilité de commettre un acte criminel était grand.

Comme s'il pouvait y avoir un « taux de criminalité »... Et pourtant c'était ce que disaient les autorités. Dans la rue, au travail, dans les magasins. Partout. Partout il y avait ces détecteurs d'humeur, ces petites bornes qui analysaient la moindre particule de ta personne et les retransmettaient tout cela en données classifiées. Le tout était régulé par Sibyl, un système mystérieux d'une organisation privée et auquel tous faisaient confiance.

Pas moi. Depuis que j'avais l'âge de réfléchir, depuis que je pouvais me poser des questions vraiment existentielles, j'étais dégoûtée par le monde pourri qui m'entourait. Nous vénérions un système informatique comme un Dieu et nous appliquions la moindre de ses décisions. Toute notre vie était surveillée de A à Z, nous ne décidions plus rien par nous-même.

Et le pire était que tout le monde trouvait ça normal et que personne ne contestait cette administration.

Personne ne semblait voir que notre liberté n'existait plus.

Et ce fut certainement pour ces idées que je me suis retrouvée en cure. Quatre fois en tout. Pour eux, j'étais malade et ils devaient me remettre les idées en place. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une tentative de lavage de cerveau.

Les seuls intérêts de ces séances pour moi étaient qu'elles enflaient ma haine pour le monde et qu'elles m'éveillèrent à l'art du mensonge. J'appris à écouter la vitesse des battement de mon cœur et à les réguler, j'appris à me cacher, à montrer aux autres quelqu'un que je n'étais pas...

Mais finalement ma vie commença réellement ce soir-là. C'était après ma quatrième cure - la dernière. Je rentrais chez moi alors que la nuit tombait, ruminant la rage contre le monde, essayant de me faire discrète malgré tout. J'étais déjà étiquetée comme ayant de gros problème, je ne voulais certainement pas avoir celle de criminel latent.

Mais je voulais agir aussi, ne plus rester à ne rien faire, les bras croisés ; prouver au monde que rien n'était infaillible, que Sibyl ne contrôlait pas ma vie.

Cependant rien, aucune idée ne germait dans mon esprit chaotique. Ce fut l'occasion qui se présenta elle-même.

Ce soir-là, je marchais d'un pas lent et las, luttant contre le froid qui s'insinuait dans mes vêtements. Et je croisais un type. En apparence banal, la trentaine, totalement inconnu mais qui fit grogner une colère sourde en moi.

Cet homme dans son costume-cravate, le portable à l'oreille, une sacoche sous le bras, un sourire radieux. Il semblait être heureux. Il _était_ heureux. Il riait aux éclats, bavardait gaiement. Alors qu'il était enfermé dans une cage, il se complaisait dans cette situation !

Alors, sans hésiter je suivais cet homme. Chaque pas que je faisais derrière lui amplifiait mon envie de lui faire remballer son sourire... d'une manière définitive.

Et puis tandis que nous continuions de marcher, lui devant, moi derrière, j'entrevis une petite ruelle sur la gauche. Un coup d'œil me suffit pour juger que la caméra ne regardait pas de notre côté, une seconde suffisant pour que j'agisse.

Je lui sautais presque dessus, le poussant dans la ruelle sombre, le frappant de toutes mes forces sans aucune retenue. Et je l'entraînais encore dans ces ténèbres, je continuais à le frapper alors que lui se ramassait lamentablement au sol, se défendant mollement, se protégeant comme il le pouvait.

Je continuais à déverser ma rage sur lui.

Mes poings avaient beau se colorer de rouge, je continuais.

J'avais beau entendre ses os craquer, ses gémissements de désespoir et ses hurlement de douleur, je continuais.

Qui viendrait le sauver? Personne. Il faisait nuit noire, les rues étaient vides et tout le monde avait confiance. « Il y a Sibyl donc rien ne peut nous arriver! »

C'était faux.

Un meurtre était en train d'être commis.

J'étais en train de commettre un meurtre.

J'aurais dû avoir honte, peur, culpabiliser. J'étais en train de prendre une vie.

Et pourtant à ce moment-là, je ne ressentais que de l'excitation et l'adrénaline parcourant mes veines. Je me sentais bien ! Tellement bien... Enfin à ma place...

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçut que je m'acharnais sur un corps inerte.

Je finis pas m'arrêter et je le regardais, lui les yeux grands ouverts, sa bouche tordue dans un rictus immonde... Ah non en fait, c'était sa mâchoire qui devait être cassée...

J'avais tué un homme...

Un homme? Non... Un morceau de chair...

Cette chose n'était pas humaine...

Je partit d'un rire nerveux qui finit par être psychédélique. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais cherché une solution, un échappatoire à ce monde de fous sans trouver et voilà qu'elle me tombait sous le nez !

Toute ces personnes autour de moi n'étaient rien. Comment le leur faire comprendre? En les tuant.

Cependant la pluie me ramena à la réalité.

Je marchais dans une flaque de sang, mes vêtements ainsi que mes mains étaient maintenant couleur carmin et je devais en avoir aussi sur le visage.

Cela faisait peut-être du bien mais c'était très salissant. Je devrais trouver quelque chose pour régler ça...

Je retournais ma veste, profitant qu'elle soit à double sens, la fermais jusqu'au menton et rabattais ma capuche sur mon visage avant de repartir en continuant dans cette petite ruelle. Je me fondis dans sa noirceur comme si je laissais la lumière de la ville derrière moi pour entrer dans les Enfers.

* * *

Avec un grognement fatigué, j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement. Aussitôt tout s'alluma à l'intérieur et l'intelligence qui le gérait se présenta devant moi sous forme de nounours rose.

- _Bonsoir, madame. Je constate que vous êtes rentrée tard ce soir._

_- _J'ai rencontré un petit... contretemps.

_- Bien. Il n'y a eut aucun appel en absence aujourd'hui, ni visite. La température intérieur est de vingt-trois degrés. Votre psycho-pass est passé au vert depuis ce soir, 22h56._

J'eus une seconde de blocage. Pourtant à cette heure-là, je tuais.

Finalement le sourire reprit ses droits sur mon visage.

- Je vais me laver. Trouve-moi une idée de repas chaud pour ce soir, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- _Oui, madame!_

Je fis couler l'eau et laissais la vapeur emplir la pièce bientôt je ne puis même plus voir mon reflet dans la glace. Soufflant un bon coup, je passais la main dessus. Ce que j'y voyais ressemblait à une adolescente rebelle, pas une jeune femme déjà entrée dans la vie professionnelle. Et quand j'enlevais ma capuche, ce fut une femme aux allures de prédatrice qui se tenait devant moi. Il y avait plusieurs traces de sang sur mon visage, celui-ci en partie mangé par un sourire de psychopathe. Même mes yeux bleus d'ordinaire si froids reflétaient la folie...

Qu'importe, j'étais moi.

Ainsi lavée et changée, assise sur mon canapé, en train de manger une soupe de carotte et à regarder les informations, je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir organiser cette nouvelle vie...

* * *

Et ce ne fut pas facile. Je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements, toujours surveillée par détecteurs d'humeur...

Cela faisait maintenant un an et je n'était qu'à cinq victimes, piètre palmarès selon moi...

Mais comme la première fois, la solution se présenta à moi toute seule et celle-ci était Makishima Shogo. Cet homme je m'en méfiais dès qu'il rentra chez moi pour me parler de ma nouvelle « passion » : la torture. Il semblait tout savoir de moi, de ma vie, de mes envies et des colères. Il m'a parlé, je l'ai écouté attentivement. Il était tout simplement comme moi.

Je me rappelais lui avoir demandé juste avant qu'il ne parte :

- Pourquoi mon psycho-pass reste-t-il vert malgré mes meurtres ? Pourquoi est-il tout simplement devenu vert depuis que j'ai commencé ces meurtres ?

Et lui m'avait répondu dans un sourire énigmatique

- Parce que c'est dans ta nature de tuer.

Grâce à ses informations, j'eus des victimes, des lieux de crime. Et en échange, il ne me demandait rien. Mais je savais que, tout comme moi, il ne voulait que l'écroulement de la société et que je sois un moyen d'y arriver ne me gênait pas.

Seulement, tout cela finit par manquer cruellement d'action et il n'y avait plus la même excitation qu'au début. Au point que j'en vienne presque à abandonner ce que j'avais commencé...

Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre.

C'était un soir où j'étais passée devant une intervention de police. Curieuse et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, j'étais allé voir comme beaucoup de badauds.

Et je le vis. Kogame Shinya.

C'était Makishima qui m'avait dit son nom. Et il avait ajouté qu'il était un très bon agent. A ce moment-là je sus ce que je voulais. Pas le tuer, non... Je voulais qu'il essaie de m'avoir, qu'il essaie de me stopper moi comme il le faisait avec Makishima. Je voulais une partie de chasse : une chasse à l'homme. En plus, d'après les rumeurs, il semblait qu'un dossier concernant tous les résultats de mes agissements était déjà au bureau d'investigation criminelle...

* * *

Je regardais cette chaire, cherchant encore un endroit intact, s'il en existait...

Non, tout avait été tracé.

Je me levais afin d'observer mon œuvre, ce corps entièrement redessiné d'arabesques carmins...

De chaque entaille s'écoulait le liquide vital, goutte par goutte, dévalant ce corps pour s'écraser dans un claquement répétitif sur le sol glacial où se répandait une flaque de sang. Je regardait les orbites vides qui semblaient me fixer, les muscles du visage complètement mis à nus, cette bouche au sourire d'ange, ces membres rhabillés d'une dentelle rouge... Cet homme crucifié à terre qui ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour ni sa femme qu'il a tant pleuré...

Je remballais mes affaires, prenant soin de tout vérifier avant de partir. Puis je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à mon œuvre avant de murmurer :

- Bientôt, Kogame Shinya... Bientôt, nous nous retrouverons...

* * *

**Voili-voilou!**

**En espérant que vous ayant apprécié!  
**

**J'en profite aussi pour remercier toute mes lectrices de mes autres fics, n'étant pas très à jour là-dedans... -.-'**

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
